Sons of My Heart
by sammygirl1963
Summary: SPOILER ALERT for Season Seven.  Tag of sorts to the episode where Bobby rescues Dean and Sam from the hospital after they were attacked by the leviathan.  This is my opinion of what could have happened afterwards.  Story requested by Maxandkiz.
1. Chapter 1

**Sons of My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it. As usual, I have no medical knowledge whatsoever and all mistakes are mine.

**SPOILER Warning: **If you haven't seen the first few episodes of season seven, you might not want to read this story.

**Author's Note: **I did **my own take **on what happened as Bobby made his way into the hospital and the hunters escaped. You will recognize a few parts and a small bit of the dialogue as having come from the third episode though. This is my opinion of what might have happened between Bobby rescuing the boys and Sam and Dean being basically fine at the cabin.

**Maxandkiz**, I hope this is what you wanted when you requested the story. Look for lots of hurt Sammy and protective Dean and Bobby to come!

Bobby couldn't remember ever having been more scared than he was at this very moment. John's boys, no, _his_ boys…for that is what they are to him now…had just arrived at the hospital by ambulance. Not just any hospital mind you, but the same damn one that the Leviathans had taken up residence in just a few short hours ago and it scared the hell out of him. He had no idea how badly they were hurt, but that didn't matter since he knew he had to get them out of there and get them out fast. The longer the boys were left in the Doctor's care of Sioux City General Hospital, the better the chance was of the Leviathan discovering them and killing the only two reasons he had left for living.

Scrubbing a hand through his slightly graying hair as he stood outside the hospital, he knew his best bet would probably be to go in and pretend that he was an FBI Agent or an undercover detective with the local police. After all, he was already dressed in a suit and tie. With a little shuck and jive and a whole lot of luck_, 'yeah, like that was something he had had a lot of lately,'_ he would be able to get his boys out in one piece.

Rushing to his old two-toned Chevy Nova after having got Sheriff Jodie Mills of safely in a cab, he wrenched open the door to the passenger side with more force than he intended and reached inside the car to open the glove box. Rooting around all of the junk inside it, he finally grasped a fake FBI badge and pinned in to his jacket. Agent James W. Beaver was now in charge.

Striding towards the hospital, he did his best to portray a confidence that he really wasn't feeling right now. His boys were in serious, if not fatal danger and it was literally scaring the hell out of him. What if he couldn't…no, he couldn't allow himself to think that way. He WAS getting Sam and Dean out if it was he last thing he did.

Entering through the sliding glass doors, he held his head high, exuding a look of confidence as surveyed the room quickly looking for any big mouthed fugly creatures who might try to get between him and his goal, the two Winchester boys. Walking purposefully over to the Nurse's Desk, he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Yes Sir, may I help you?" The nurse queried, a look of surprise crossing her face as she noticed the FBI badge that adorned the well dressed man's chest.

"I hope so. I am looking for two young men that were brought in approximately 20 minutes ago by ambulance. Seems they might have been involved in an explosion and I need to question them," Bobby answered, gracing the middle-aged nurse with a charming smile.

"Oh mercy, I'll let the doctor's know that you need…"

"That isn't necessary, if you can just point me in the right direction, I'll explain everything while maintaining safety here at the hospital," Bobby intoned, not wanting the Leviathan to be warned that he and the boys were in the hospital. That was the last thing they needed with both boys hurt and unable to defend themselves.

"Of course Agent Beaver. One of the young men is in room five after having been treated and having a cast put on his broken leg. The other young man is in treatment room three and has yet to regain consciousness after a seizure in the ambulance," the nurse stated as she pushed the button that would allow Bobby entrance into the treatment room area.

"Thank you so much. You've been very helpful," Bobby voiced before traipsing through the door, an overwhelming feeling of unease settling over him. If Sam was still unconscious, then things definitely weren't looking good. But that was a moot point seeing as how he couldn't let the boy stay in the damn hospital.

Swiftly making his way to room five, he was happy to see that Dean was awake, but surprised to find the young hunter laying on the floor. "You okay?" Bobby queried in concern.

"Bobby, you're alive," Dean stated as he glanced up at the elder hunter. He had thought for sure the hunter had been killed when his house had burned to the ground.

"Course I am, Bobby replied, surprised to find out that Dean thought otherwise. "Why are you on the floor?"

"They gave me morphine. A monster broke my leg," Dean answered as Bobby helped him back up onto the bed.

"Where'd that happen?" Bobby inquired as he moved forward to help Dean back up onto the bed.

"At the house. We, we thought you were dead," Dean replied, still surprised to see the elder hunter in the flesh.

"Well I ain't. Look, we gotta run, this place ain't safe," Bobby voiced as he glanced through the window into the hallway before grasping Dean's clothing and shoes. "Where's Sam?"

"Head scan, I think," Dean answered, accepting the clothes and shoes that Bobby placed into his hands.

"Meet me in the ambulance dock stat, I'll get Sam," Bobby voiced as he scanned the hallway once again.

"Wait, what? Bobby, I'm a gimp," Dean replied incredulously wondering how in the hell he was going to make it out to the ambulance bay.

Grasping the crutches from beside the door, Bobby handed them to Dean and palmed his face, exuding his confidence in the young hunter, before leaving the room. He had to find Sammy.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Striding purposefully down the hallway once again, Bobby spotted a young male orderly pushing a gurney down the hallway with an unconscious Sam lying on it. Knowing that he had to make his move now, or never, he held up his badge and said, "Hold it right there son. Who's this?"

Lifting the chart from the bottom of Sam's bed, he pretended to read through it. "Yeah, this is the guy. Coverage collapsed. They're shipping him to County." Bobby stated in explanation as to why he was about to take control.

Grasping the bottom of the gurney, he started pushing it in the opposite direction. "Come on sicko, let's get you healed up someplace where it's safer," he whispered to Sam as he pushed he younger toward what he hoped was safety.

Pushing the gurney as quickly as he dared, Bobby finally made it out to the ambulance bay and transferred the unconscious hunter to the back of the ambulance. Climbing into the front, he quickly hotwired the ambulance as he waited for Dean. "Come on Dean," he grumbled as he glanced through the side door mirror.

The words had no sooner left his mouth when he saw Dean hobble into the passenger side just as two leviathan started approaching.

"Go, go, go," Dean gasped as he pulled the door closed and Bobby pushed the gas pedal, the ambulance racing off into the night.

"Where we going?" Dean asked, glancing into the back of the ambulance to see his baby brother strapped down to a gurney and still unconscious. He couldn't help but rub his chest because of the pain that seemed to settle near his heart in seeing Sammy in such bad shape.

"An old hunting cabin that Rufus owns," Bobby answered, wincing as he thought about the dead hunter. They had lost too many good hunters lately.

"It's rustic and out of the way, but we'll be safe there," Bobby informed Dean as he drove on. They would have to ditch the ambulance once they got there, but Bobby would make sure to strip it of the supplies they would need for treating Sam.

"What about…" Dean never got to finish his statement as Sam began to moan in pain. Swinging around in his seat as best he could with the cumbersome cast on his leg, he pushed himself up and then made his way back to Sam.

"Shhh, you're going to be alright, Kiddo" Dean voiced softly as he carded his hands through Sam's hair soothingly, making sure not to apply too much pressure because of the severe head wound Sam had suffered at the hands of the leviathan.

"Hur's," Sam slurred, tossing his head back and forth as the pain seemed to assault every nerve ending in his head. Even his damned visions hadn't hurt this much.

"I know it does, but we can't give you anything for the pain just yet since we don't know what they administered at the hospital," Dean explained, tears misting his eyes at being unable to provide even a little bit of pain relief for his baby brother.

"How's he doing?" Bobby inquired worriedly as he pulled off the main road and onto the long and winding dirt road that would eventually lead them to the old hunting cabin.

"Not good, he's in a lot of pain," Dean answered, grasping Sam's hand with one of his own and placing the other on Sam's chest, not sure if it was to comfort his brother or himself. "How much longer? We need to get Sammy into a comfortable bed and get him started on a course of treatment."

"Not much longer, maybe another 20 minutes or so," Bobby answered, wincing at the rough terrain that they were now having to traverse. He knew it had to be painful on the two young hunters in the back of the ambulance.

"De'n, wha's wrong wi-with me? Can't 'member," Sam groaned, his breathing speeding up as panic began to set it. God, he hurt.

"You're were hit in the head with a pipe by one of the leviathan. You've got an extremely severe concussion," Dean explained, hoping and praying that it wasn't anything more severe than that. If Sam was bleeding internally or suffering from undiagnosed intracranial pressure, it would kill his baby brother as sure as he as he was sitting there beside him.

"De' sick," Sam moaned just before he rolled his head to the side once more and vomit began to spew forth from his mouth.

"Shit," Dean gasped, reaching over to release the binds holding Sam securely to the gurney. Quickly, yet gently, Dean rolled Sammy to his side to keep his younger sibling from aspirating some of the foul liquid into his lungs.

"What, what is it?" Bobby questioned with concern upon hearing the angst in Dean's voice.

"Sammy's throwing up," Dean answered, supporting Sam as best he could through the bumpy ride, especially now that Sam had succumbed to the pain once again and drifted back into an unconscious state.

"We're nearly there. Just do what you can," Bobby stated, hoping it would be enough. He couldn't lose his boys, not when they were his main reason for going on.

**TBC Do you want to read more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sons of My Heart **Ch. 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything recognizable in this story, nor am I making a profit from it. As usual, I have no medical knowledge whatsoever and all mistakes are mine.

**SPOILER Warning: **If you haven't seen the first few episodes of season seven, you might not want to read this story.

**Author's Note: **Sorry you had to wait so long on this chapter. I can't thank you enough for all of the support you have given me over the past week where my brother is concerned. Things are rough, but we're getting through one day at a time. Thank you so much also for understanding that it could take longer to get chapters up. I will do my best to post regularly, but that will be affected by the ups and downs we go through.

**Previously: **_"We're nearly there. Just do what you can," Bobby stated, hoping it would be enough. He couldn't lose his boys, not when they were his main reason for going on. _

Pulling into the overgrown driveway, Bobby groaned at seeing the state of disrepair the old hunting cabin was in. One of the windows was broken and they would definitely have to be careful traversing the front porch with the way a few of the boards were buckled up or bending in places. Scrubbing a calloused hand across his lower jaw as he parked the stolen ambulance as near to the old cabin as possible, he contemplated the best way to get his boys inside. He could really use Dean's help in getting Sam inside the run down structure, but that was a no go now that the kid was hobbling around on crutches. Hell, Dean would be lucky if he didn't end up on his ass from navigating his way across the shabby porch.

"Balls, what the hell am I going to do?" Bobby groaned to himself as he tugged his trucker's cap off and tugged fingers through his slightly disheveled hair.

"Bobby?" Dean questioned worriedly from the back of the ambulance where he sat holding his brother's hand.

"S'okay idjit, just give me a minute," Bobby replied, curbing his frustration so as not to worry the young hunter in the back. Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself for the job ahead and then pushed the driver's side door open and slid out of the seat. Quickly making his way around back, he jerked the double doors open with a tug and then glanced inside.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," Bobby stated, pulling himself up inside the back of the ambulance and crouching beside Dean. "I'm going to help you out of this vehicular contraption and get you inside where you can rest on a chair or something and then I'll come back out to get Sam."

"What? You're crazier than a loon if you think I'm leaving Sammy out here without any backup or protection!" Dean stated incredulously, his mouth dropping open at the mere thought of leaving his sibling alone, especially when they didn't know if they had gotten away completely unseen. What if those damned big mouthed leviathans were near?

"Damn it boy, don't fight me on this," Bobby growled as he gave Dean a pointed look. "That porch out there is in bad state of disrepair and I can't chance you falling and busting that cast."

"Bobby, please? I can't leave him alone out here," Dean pleaded, his voice cracking at the end.

"I swear, you two are going to be the death of me one day," Bobby grumbled, though the words came out as anything but harsh since they were filled with the affection Bobby felt for the boys. He would gladly give his life for either of them in a heartbeat, just as their own Daddy had. "Okay, you sit your butt there while I get this damn gurney out and then we'll find a way to get you and Sam in at the same time."

"Thanks Bobby," Dean voiced, watching intently as the gruff older hunter unlocked the wheels to the gurney Sam was lying on and started pulling it from the back of the ambulance. Pushing the button that would release the folding wheels, Bobby sighed in relief when Sam was safely on firm ground, even if it was in a horizontal position on the gurney. Reaching back in to help Dean climb from the back of the ambulance safely, his attention was suddenly drawn back to the youngest Winchester when Sam moaned in pain.

"Sam, you back with us, Kid?" Bobby queried, motioning for Dean to stay put where he was or risk his wrath.

"Bobby?" Sam questioned confusedly as his partially opened eyes tried to focus on the hunter. "Where's De'n?"

"Right here, Tiger," Dean voiced, hissing in pain as his leg jolted from the drop to the ground even though he had been extra careful not to jar his leg as he sat down to safely remove himself from the ambulance.

"Damn it Dean, I ought to tan your backside for not waiting," Bobby voiced gruffly, though he never left Sam's side. The kid was just too out of it right now and he didn't wanna chance Sam falling off the gurney in his condition.

"Bobby, m'd a' me?" Sam mumbled incoherently, clenching his eyes shut as a wave of nausea rolled over him.

"No Son, I'm not mad at you," Bobby replied tenderly as he reached out to brush a hand through Sam's sweat soaked hair. "I might feel like knocking your damn head off once in a while, but I could never really be mad at you."

"'Kay," Sam mumbled, his mouth quirking up in a small grin.

"You think you're up to making a little trip inside?" Bobby asked, holding up a hand with his palm out to shush a protesting Dean. He hated that he was going to need Sam's help in getting the Sasquatch of a hunter inside, but there was no way he was going to be able to carry the kid.

"Ye-yeah," Sam answered hesitantly, as he glanced at Bobby. "Help me up?"

"You needn't have asked, boy," Bobby answered, grasping Sam's hand and levering the younger hunter up to a sitting position, only to wrap and arm around Sam and pull the kid to his chest scant seconds later as the younger hunter wavered precariously, the change in position hitting him full force.

"Dizzy," Sam mumbled into Bobby's shirt, his face paling a deathly white as nausea assailed him once again.

"S'okay, idjit, just relax. We're in no big hurry," Bobby voiced, his eyes shifting from Sam to Dean and then back to Sam again

"Sick," Sam gasped, struggling to push away from Bobby as bile rushed up his throat.

"Balls," Bobby swore, managing to move out of the way just as the vomit spewed forth while still keeping a firm grip on Sam to keep him tumbling from the gurney.

"Sammy," Dean gasped in alarm, leaning heavily on the crutches as he hobbled to his brother's side.

"M'okay," Sam replied, raising an arm to wipe the slimy mess from his lips once the puking had stopped.

"Alright Squirt, let's try this again," Bobby stated, unconsciously using the nickname he had dubbed Sam with when he was just a small tot as he pulled the young man to his feet, placing a steadying hand on Sam's chest once he attained a standing position.

"N-not a Squirt," Sam retorted, his feet taking unsteady steps as Bobby led him towards the rickety porch.

"How well I know that," Bobby groaned, making sure to take small steps as they progressed ever steadily towards the porch.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, Bobby guided Sam into the house and deposited him on the tattered looking couch, admonishing him to stay there while he went back out to help Dean. Lord knows, he didn't need the stubborn idjit falling again in an attempt to make it inside himself.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Glancing around the cabin approximately 30 minutes later as Sam slept on the sofa and Dean snoozed in a drug induced slumber in the recliner, Bobby couldn't help but grimace at the look of the place. One thing was for damn sure, he would have to do a cleanup if they were going to stay there. Sam was already in bad enough shape without getting sick from all the germs inhabiting the place. Admittedly, his own house wasn't the cleanest in the world, well...before it burned to the ground anyway…but he did at least use a broom on it every other day and dust at least once a month whether it needed it or not.

Walking over to their duffle bags which were placed in the corner, Bobby pulled out a charcoal crayon and set about to drawing sigils on the windows and doors. Sure, he knew Rufus most likely had the place protected, but it had been a hell of a long time since anyone had stayed in the cabin and he wasn't taking any chances where his boys were concerned. And yeah, he knew the sigils most likely wouldn't work if the Leviathan showed up, but hell, he had to do something. He had just finished placing a Devils' trap under the carpet by the back door when he heard the unmistakable sound of Sam moaning in pain. Quickly making his way the youngest Winchester's side, he knelt down in front of the young man, his knees protesting the movement, to see Sam's eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Shhh, s'gonna be okay," Bobby whispered soothingly, reaching out to gently card calloused fingers through Sam's chestnut colored hair as he did so. He knew Sam probably needed something for the pain, but he just wasn't sure it was safe to give him anything yet with the significant head injury the kid had suffered at the hands of the purgatory escapee.

"Pl-please Bobby, hu-hur's," Sam slurred, his dewy eyes pleading for Bobby to do something to take the pain away.

"I know it does, Tiger, but we need to wait a few more hours before I can give you something for the pain. I don't want you slipping into a coma on me," Bobby voiced softly as he gently began to massage Sam's neck with his fingers, before moving them up and rubbing them in a circular motion on Sam's head…making sure to avoid the nasty lump…while applying very gentle pressure for only fifteen seconds and then repeating the process in hopes of relieving Sam's pain.

"Just close your eyes and try to relax," Bobby prodded, smiling as Sam's eyes began to droop, the pain lines beginning to recede from his face a few moments later.

Continuing the motion until Sam's breathing evened out and he slipped into slumber, Bobby couldn't help but smile fondly at the two young hunters who had so firmly taken hold of his heart. Maybe they weren't his sons by blood, but they surely were in every other sense of the word.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sons of My Heart **Ch. 3

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**SPOILER Warning: **If you haven't seen the first few episodes of season seven, you might not want to read this story.

**Author's Note: **Sorry you had to wait so long on this chapter. I'll try to do better.

**Previously: **_"Just close your eyes and try to relax," Bobby prodded, smiling as Sam's eyes began to droop, the pain lines beginning to recede from his face a few moments later as he massaged lightly at the young hunter's temples. _

_Continuing the motion until Sam's breathing evened out and he slipped into slumber, Bobby couldn't help but smile fondly at the two young hunters who had so firmly taken hold of his heart. Maybe they weren't his sons by blood, but they surely were in every other sense of the word._

Happy with the fact that the boy he loved like a son was now sleeping peacefully once again, Bobby took just a moment to check on Dean and then returned to his chore of getting the cabin at least livable for the time they would be forced to hide out there. Damn Rufus and his drunken inability to keep the place in good repair.

Knowing that the first thing he needed to do after having repainted the sigils and replacing the protective wards was to repair the broken windows, Bobby went in search of some plastic or tarps to place over the few window panes that had been broken to stave off the autumn chill that was sure to invade overnight if they were left as they were now. Of course, he would also have to board the windows up also to keep any uninvited guests from making a surprise appearance inside deep in the night.

Making his way to the tool shed out back, Bobby quickly grabbed a couple of tarps along with a hammer and a few nails from the tool box and then quickly returned to the cabin. He didn't want to leave his boys alone any longer than necessary. He would return later to get a few pieces of lumber to board up the windows with.

Entering the cabin, Bobby deposited the materials on the floor and then set about to getting the windows covered since the evening air was already starting to get chilly. The last thing he needed was for Dean or Sammy to get sick. Hurting Winchesters he could handle, but fevered Winchesters weren't people he enjoyed dealing with, especially when that fever caused delirium as it had a tendency to do where Sam was concerned.

Placing a couple of nails and the hammer on the windowsill, he reached down and grabbed one edge of the tarp and then lifted it high above the window. Holding it in place, he reached down to grasp the hammer and a nail. Bracing the edge of the tarp with his forearm, he quickly placed a nail into position and then hammered it in, cursing the fact that he was having to do the job by himself. It would be so much easier if one of the idjits had been awake to help him. Grasping the other edge of the tarp, he quickly nailed it into place also and then used his knife to make a small slit for which he would use to peer outside at times. Better safe than sorry!

**~~Supernatural~~**

A couple of hours later found Dean stumbling into the kitchen area of the cabin as he smelled fresh coffee simmering on the stove. Making his way over to the table, he eased himself down onto one of the padded wooden chairs, his casted leg stretched outwards to make it more comfortable.

"Sure hope you made enough of your infamous sludge for me also," Dean stated in a slightly pleading voiced as he glanced over at Bobby who was gulping down the last of coffee in his cup.

"You think I'm Betty Crocker or something boy?" Bobby grumbled good naturedly as he reached up into the dusty cupboard and pulled a ceramic cup from the shelf. Taking a minute to rinse the cup with water, he then poured some coffee into and carried it over to the slightly ailing younger hunter.

"Thanks Bobby," Dean enthused, cupping his hands around the warm mug and lifting it to his slightly parted lips.

"Your brother still resting?" Bobby asked, peering around Dean so he could look into the sitting room of the old hunting cabin.

"Yeah, though it doesn't look like he's resting too comfortably," Dean answered with a sigh as he thought about the way Sam's forehead was crinkled in pain.

"Yeah, well, it's too soon to give him something for the pain. Don't wanna chance the idjit slipping into….Sonuvabitch," Bobby growled as the unmistakable sound of Sam hurling drifted into the kitchen.

Nearly stumbling over a chair as he rushed to get to the young hunter's side before something worse could happen, Bobby grimaced at the pile of vomit that lay on the floor as Sam teetered precariously on the edge of the sofa as he tried to get up.

"Damn it Kid, what in tarnation do you think you're doing?" Bobby questioned as he sidestepped the mess on the floor and braced Sam to keep him from falling to the floor.

"I g-gotta g-go," Sam stuttered, closing his eyes as the room spun around him.

"Go where?" Bobby queried absently as he tried to guide Sam back into a laying down position much to the young hunter's chagrin. "You ain't in any damned condition to go anywhere."

"He means he's gotta take a leak Bobby," Dean voiced, causing the grizzled hunter to jump in surprise.

"Damn it boy, don't you know better than to sneak up on a person like that." Bobby grumbled, reversing his direction and now attempting to gently pull Sam to his feet as the youngest Winchester moaned in pain.

"Easy Kid, I gotcha," Bobby stated as he braced Sam by placing an arm around his waist and used the other to pull one of Sam's arms over his shoulder in support.

"Bobby, I can take it from here. I don't think Sam's gonna be too happy with you helping in the bathroom," Dean said as he started to place his crutches against the sofa and braced himself to take the pain that was sure to come with putting weight on his broken leg.

"Take it from here my ass. You ain't too steady on your feet yourself in case you haven't noticed," Bobby informed a chagrined Dean as he started leading Sam across the floor in a slow gait so as not to overwhelm the younger hunter with sudden movement.

Arriving at the bathroom, Bobby led Sam inside and over to the porcelain toilet that looked as if it had seen better days. "Okay Kid, how you wanna do this?" Bobby asked as he steadied Sam who was still wavering on his feet.

"M'okay. Y-you can go. I got th-this," Sam gasped as the pain notched up in his head and the room began to swirl once again. He didn't know how much longer he could stand without his knees buckling on him.

"And I'm the crowned prince of London," Bobby riposted as he kicked the door shut behind them. "Whether you like it or not, I'm not letting you face plant in that muck in the toilet so you might as well drop 'em and get your business done cause I'm not leaving."

"Bobby please," Sam pleaded as tears began to form in his eyes. There was no way he could go to the bathroom with the elder hunter standing there watching.

"I said I'm staying Kid. Tell ya what, I'll turn my head so you can have a little bit of privacy, but that as far as I'm willing to go," Bobby informed the boy he had come to love as one of his own. He would never forgive himself if Sam was hurt worse because he had allowed the young hunter to talk him into leaving because of modesty. "And by the way, I can stand here forever if I have to, so…"

"'Kay, just tu-turn your head," Sam finally gave in as he reached down with unsteady hands to unsnap and unzip his pants, reckoning that it would be better to let Bobby have his way than wet his own pants, something he was in severe danger of doing right now if he didn't empty his bladder soon.

Looking away, while still maintaining a hold on Sam, Bobby waited for the paled faced young man to finish his business, wash his hands, and then led him back into the living room where he helped Sam lay back down on the sofa. Sighing in relief as the younger hunter fell immediately back to sleep, Bobby walked to the kitchen to grab a bucket and a mop so he could clean up the pile of puke still smattered on the floor.

"Can't believe Sammy agreed to let you help him," Dean whispered as he eased his way over to the sofa and sat down on the edge so that he could card his fingers through Sam's sweat soaked hair while Bobby cleaned up.

"I didn't give him much of an option," Bobby stated as he swirled the mop around making sure to get all of the mess. "So if you know what's good for ya, you better not tease Sam about it later or I just might have to shove this mop handle where the sun don't shine if you get my drift."

"Wouldn't think of doing such a thing Bobby," Dean responded, amazed to realize that the words were actually true. Any other time he would have happily envisioned the blackmail and humiliation he could have put Sam through with the incident, but not when his little brother was feeling so damned bad.

"S'good. You up to watching the Kid while I make a run into town and pick up some food. Don't wanna chance you and Sam getting food poisoning from the cans of food sitting in the pantry. The cans look as if they've been there since the War of 1812." Bobby stated as he finished with the mopping.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Dean answered, taking no offense at Bobby questioning his ability to take care of Sam Dean himself was in an injured state. He knew Bobby was worried about the both of them.

"Okay, I'll be back soon as I can. Just have to ditch the ambulance and find an old wreck I can hotwire to get around in until I can get someone to go to my place and pick up the Impala," Bobby intoned as he scrubbed a hand through the beard that adorned his lower jaw. "Be careful and keep your eyes open."

"Will do," Dean replied briskly. Nothing else was getting near his brother tonight if he could help. He would give his life first before he would let Sammy be hurt again. "Oh, and could you bring back some pie?"

Nodding his head in affirmation, Bobby strode out the door and made his way carefully across the rickety old porch, determined to make the trip as quick as possible. He couldn't stand the thought of both boys being injured and him not there to help them if those damned leviathan showed up.

Watching as Bobby left, Dean pushed himself to his feet and then walked over to the small recliner in the room sit down. From there, he could keep a close eye on Sam while still elevating his leg at the same time to help reduce the swelling. As he studied his brother intently for any signs of waking, he could only hope that Bobby would return soon.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sons of My Heart **Ch. 4

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**SPOILER Warning: **If you haven't seen the first few episodes of season seven, you might not want to read this story.

**Previously: **_Watching as Bobby left to make the food run, Dean pushed himself to his feet and then walked over to the small recliner in the room to sit down. From there, he could keep a close eye on Sam while still elevating his leg at the same time to help reduce the swelling. As he studied his brother intently, he could only hope that Bobby would return soon._

Bobby had no sooner pulled out of the overgrown driveway to pick up the food when Sam became agitated and started tossing and turning on the bed as he mumbled incoherently about Lucifer. The words were too garbled for Dean to understand the gist of them, but one thing was for sure, no way was he letting that bastard from Hell torment his baby brother any longer. Pushing himself to his feet, he walked over to the edge of the couch and kneeled as best he could with his casted leg stretched out awkwardly to the side.

"Shhh. You're okay Kiddo, take it easy," Dean comforted as he brushed a hand gently through his sibling's hair, wincing when he accidentally grazed the nasty bump on Sammy's head with his fingers. "Luci's not here. You're safe now."

Drawn out of the nightmare by the soothing sound of his brother's voice, Sam slowly opened his eyes and gazed up at his big brother from the couch, confusion clearly written on his pain-filled face.

"De'n, wh-where are we?" Sam queried anxiously, taking in the unknown surroundings of the room he was currently in. Last thing he remembered, they had been at Bobby's place and dealing with a leviathan.

"Were in Rufus' old hunting cabin," Dean answered as he surreptitiously grasped Sam's wrist and checked his radial pulse. "How you feeling, Dude?"

"My head hur's," Sam answered honestly, unable to contain the tears that were forming in his eyes.

"I know it does Kiddo, but I can't give you anything to help with the pain or Bobby would kill me," Dean informed his sibling apologetically as he swiped away the tear that was trailing down his brother's cheek. He hated having to just sit there and not be able to take Sam's pain away. Head injuries were tricky and if they gave Sam too much medication to soon, then his brother could possibly slip quietly into a coma without them even knowing.

"B-Bobby's here?"

"Yeah, he's the one that helped us escape from the hospital and drove us here in the ambulance," Dean stated, concern starting to creep in at his brother's lack of memory. "He had to help you to the bathroom earlier. Don't you remember?"

"Did you have to remind me," Sam groaned with embarrassment as the words jogged his memory of the uncomfortable incident. That was definitely something he didn't want to have to suffer through again.

"By the way, where is he?" Sam questioned inquisitively, his eyes squinting with pain as he searched the room for the aforementioned elder hunter.

"He went to get us some grub, oh, and some pie," Dean responded chewing on his bottom lip as he contemplated about what he could do to help ease his sibling's pain.

"I'm not hun…hungry," Sam groused, his stomach rebelling at the mere thought of food.

"You really need to eat a little something once Bobby gets back Sammy," Dean chastised lightly as he sat down on the edge of the sofa and then helped his brother to sit up some before sliding in behind him and allowing Sam to rest back against his chest. "You need to keep your strength up."

"Whatever, Jerk," Sam sighed in contentment as his big brother began to lightly massage his temples, thereby making the pain recede to a more tolerable level.

"Don't whatever me Bitch. You know I'm right," Dean retorted with a whisper as he felt Sammy fully relax against him as he faded off to sleep once more. Of course, he couldn't help but be pleased that he still had _'the magic touch' _where his baby brother was concerned

**~~Supernatural~~**

Hearing the sound of an unfamiliar engine pulling up near the old hunting cabin approximately an hour or so later, Dean quickly eased himself out from under Sammy and then limped towards the window as quickly as he could on his crutches. Peering through the slit in the tarp, the young hunter breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Bobby exit a grungy old Ford Sedan and start walking towards the porch, both arms laden with bags.

Making his way over to the door, Dean unlocked the deadbolt that held it secure and then opened it just as Bobby arrived at the top step. "Did you remember to get me some pie?"

"Balls. I knew I was forgetting something," Bobby heaved with a sigh as he strode across the porch and entered through the open door, being careful not to brush against Dean, lest he fall.

'Wh-what? How could you forget my pie?" Dean voiced petulantly as he glared at the elder hunter's back. He had been looking forward to that pie the whole time Bobby had been gone."

"Quit yer whining, ya big baby," Bobby chortled with a smile as he started pulling the food out of the bags. "Of course I got ya some pie. You think I'm getting old and senile or something?"

Knowing better than to answer that question with a witty retort, Dean hobbled over to the table where Bobby was now unloading the food and placing it on the table.

"Didn't know what kind you'd want so I picked up a slice of every kind they had….apple, cherry, and blueberry," Bobby stated as he pulled the slices of pie from the smaller bag on the table. "But, you don't get your choice until you put something more hearty into that cast-iron stomach of yours."

"Like what?" Dean questioned as his stomach began to rumble at the smell of food.

"These," Bobby answered as he dug a quarter pound cheeseburger with extra onions and a extra large side of fries from the bag and handed them over to the young hunter.

"Awesome," Dean stated as he began to unwrap the burger. "But what about Sammy. I don't think his stomach is going to be up to handling greasy food just yet."

"Don't ya think I know that, Boy?" Bobby queried with an eye roll as he pulled a Styrofoam container that had a lid firmly placed on it from another bag. "I brought Sam some chicken rice soup that the grandmotherly type lady who owned the diner suggested for him to eat. I told her I had a son who was feeling rather nauseous and she said it was the best she had for settling an upset stomach. Her mother swore by its' healing remedy."

Walking over towards the couch where Sam was just beginning to stir with the soup in hand, Bobby sat down in the chair beside the sofa and waited for Sammy to fully awaken.

"Hey there Sport, how ya feeling?" Bobby asked trying to gauge Sam's state of mind at the moment.

"M'okay I guess," Sam answered, wrinkling his nose when the smell of the soup hit him.

"Bobby, I don't think I can handle eating anything right now," Sam groused, his hand resting on his stomach protectively.

"I want you to try for me, Sam. You're going to need something on your stomach later when you can finally start taking something for the pain," Bobby retorted as he pried open the sipping part of the lid to the Styrofoam cup so that Sammy could sip on the hot liquid without spilling it on himself.

"Bobby, please," Sam voiced, looking up at the hunter with doleful eyes.

"Just a few sips Sam, that's all I'm asking," Bobby encouraged knowing that the sooner Sam ate something, the better it would be for him.

"'Kay," Sam whispered in resignation, reaching out shaking hands to take the cup in hand. Raising the cup to his mouth, he grimaced as the soup entered his mouth and then forced himself to swallow.

"That's good Kid, just give it a minute to settle before you take the next swallow," Bobby stated as he watched Sam closely for signs that the food would be coming back up.

Taking another few sips over the next couple of minutes, Sam was surprised to find that the soup was indeed settling his stomach. "S'helping, thanks Bobby."

"Anytime Sport," Bobby voiced affectionately as he reached out to pat Sam on the knee. "As soon as you're finished with that, we'll see about getting you a little something for the pain. Nothing too strong yet, just some Aleve to take the edge of the pain so you can hopefully get some sleep."

"Sounds good," Sam responded as he lifted the cup to his mouth and took another swig of soup, actually enjoying the taste of it. He didn't really want anything too strong anyway knowing the effect that the stronger pain medication had on him and the way it left him feeling afterwards.

Pushing himself to his feet once he was sure Sam wasn't going to upchuck his soup all over the place, Bobby walked over to the table where Dean was sitting and already working on the slice of blueberry pie.

"Damn Boy, did you inhale your food or something?" Bobby asked incredulously, wondering how Dean could put so much food away so fast without gaining a ton of weight.

"What? I'm hungry," Dean defended himself before shoveling another forkful of pie into his mouth. He felt like he hadn't eaten in forever.

"Has there ever been a time when you weren't hungry?' Bobby voiced as he grabbed his own burger and pulled the wrapper from it before Dean could get his hands on it.

"Well, there was that time…" Dean started to say, but then noticed Sammy drifting off to sleep once again with the half eaten cup of soup tilting slightly over in his hand. "You better go rescue that soup before it hits the floor."

Pushing himself to his feet once again, Bobby swiftly walked over and removed the cup of soup from Sam's hand and then set it on the stand beside the couch for later. Pulling his jacket off, he placed it over Sam's chest to the youngest Wincheter's face.

"Sleep well Kiddo," he voiced lowly, knowing that he was probably in for a long couple of nights as Sam and Dean both struggled to recover from their run-in with the leviathan.

**TBC **_**A special thinks to Criminally Charmed for giving me the kick in the pants I needed to get this chapter posted.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sons of My Heart **Ch. 5

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**SPOILER Warning: **If you haven't seen the first few episodes of season seven, you might not want to read this story.

**Previously: **_Pushing himself to his feet once again, Bobby swiftly walked over and removed the cup of soup from Sam's hand and then set it on the stand beside the couch for later. Pulling his jacket off, he placed it over Sam's chest to the youngest Winchester's face. _

"_Sleep well Kiddo," he voiced lowly, knowing that he was probably in for a long couple of nights as Sam and Dean both struggled to recover from their run-in with the leviathan._

Knuckling the grit, caused by lack of sleep, from his eyes early the next morning, Bobby couldn't help but yawn tiredly as he checked on the two boys he lovingly referred to as "idjits." Sam had had a rough time, waking up more times than he cared to remember during the night to puke his guts out, the last few times leaving him totally exhausted and hurting from the dry heaves since he had nothing left to expel from his stomach.

More than once, Dean had woken up during those heaving spells of Sam's and it had been all he could muster to make sure Dean kept from hurting himself as he tried to take care of Sam on a gimp leg. Finally, he had had to threaten the hard-headed elder Winchester boy to either stay in the reclining chair and rest or chance having his behind tanned unlike anything John had ever given him before. Of course, Dean had grumbled and called him a few choice names, but the threat had worked and the swelling had gone down considerably in Dean's busted leg once he had been made to stay off of it.

Knowing that his boys would need some kind of grub to rebuild their strength upon waking, Bobby trod silently into the kitchen and then pulled out one of the old cast iron skillets that Rufus had tucked away. Thoroughly checking it over and deeming it useable, he wiped it out and then placed it on the old stove and poured a little of the cooking oil he had bought the previous evening into it. Crossing his fingers, he turned the front right burner of the stove on and breathed a sigh of relief when the thing actually worked. The last thing he wanted to do was cook over an open fire.

Walking over to the refrigerator which would need a good defrosting by the time they left, Bobby grasped the carton of eggs bought the previous night also, along with the lean bacon and carried them over to the counter. Grabbing up some of the eggs from the carton, he cracked them open and allowed the contents to fall into the skillet. It wasn't much, but scrambled eggs would hopefully go over easy on Sam's stomach. As for the bacon, that would be for him and Dean. Greasy bacon was definitely a no-no on a queasy stomach.

Stirring the eggs in the skillet, he wasn't surprised when he heard the sound of rustling clothing. If there was one thing that would wake Dean Winchester from a sound sleep, it was the smell of food cooking. Not bothering to turn away from the simmering food as he heard Dean hobble into the kitchen, he said "Sit your rump down over there at the table. Breakfast will be ready in a few."

"Let me go wake Sammy first," Dean voiced through a jaw popping yawn, getting ready to maneuver himself around to go back to where his brother lay sleeping on the sofa.

"You'll do no such thing" Bobby retorted sternly before Dean could make his move. "What you'll do is let that boy sleep. He can eat when he wakes up on his own."

"Jeez, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Dean grumbled under his breath as he made his way to the table and slumped down in a chair, his stomach growling loudly at the smell of food.

'_Kind of hard to wake up on the wrong side of the bed when you never went to sleep,' _Bobby thought to himself but left the words unspoken knowing that Dean would feel guilty if he said anything. Turning off the burner underneath the scrambled eggs, he carried the skillet over to the table and then divvied out the food into three separate plates. Returning to the stove, he removed the bacon from the skillet is was cooking in and then carried it over also.

"Dig in Princess," he stated with a smile, much to Dean's chagrin. It wasn't often he could get a good jibe in on the younger hunter.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Reading through one of Rufus' old hunting tomes a few hours later as Dean took a sponge bath, Bobby placed the book down on an end table upon hearing the sound of a moan coming from the sofa and focused his attention on Sammy.

"Sam, you okay Son?" Bobby questioned worriedly as walked over to the couch where he could better assess the kid who had a firm hold of his heart along with his older brother.

"M'fine," Sam replied with the patented Winchester reply, even though he was currently assaulted by dizziness from the act of pushing himself up into a sitting position on the couch. Damn but he hated the after effects of suffering from a concussion.

"Yeah, I can see that," Bobby intoned, rolling his eyes as he noticed Sam turn a deathly shade of pale. "Just sit there a minute until you get your bearings back and then I'll help you up so you can go eat some breakfast.

"M'not hungry," Sam mumbled, his stomach once again rebelling at the thought of food.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, idjit," Bobby stated as a matter of fact. "You know damn well you gotta eat to keep your strength up for whatever is coming our way. Surely that hard knock to your noggin hasn't stripped you of those smarts that got ya into Stanford."

"Bobby's right, you need to eat Sammy," Dean announced as he exited the bathroom with a limp. "I know your stomach is probably still a little queasy, but you need to at least try…for me Kiddo?"

"'Kay, if it will shut the two of you up," Sam mumbled, giving in just so the two of them would be quiet. He still had a thunder boomer of a headache and wanted all the silence he could get.

Pushing himself to his feet so he could walk to the table to eat, he gasped as the change in altitude suddenly caused another bout of vertigo. Flailing out with his hands as his knees went weak, he was thankful for the support that Bobby immediately provided.

"S'okay Kid, I gotcha," Bobby murmured as he wrapped an arm around Sam's waist while pulling Sam's other arm over his shoulder.

"Th-thanks," Sam stated gratefully as Bobby slowly led him towards the table where he could sit. He was tired of laying down.

Lowering Sam into one of the hard wooden chairs, Bobby walked over to the microwave, the only really modern appliance in the room and heated up Sam's breakfast, or should he say brunch, for him.

Smiling up at Bobby as the gruff hunter placed the plate of scrambled eggs before him, Sam then began to stir the food around on his plate.

"You're supposed to eat your food Bitch, not play with it," Dean voiced as he limped over to the table and sat down opposite of his baby brother. Ever since Sammy had been a little tyke, he would stir the food around on his plate when he didn't feel like eating in an effort to make others think he had eaten more than he really did.

"Shut up, Jerk," Sam voiced bashfully at the light reprimand from his brother, before shoveling a spoonful of the dreaded eggs into his mouth. Of course, it took everything he had within him not to spit them right back out.

Forcing himself to eat at least half of the eggs, Sam pushed the plate away moments later and then lay his head down on the table.

"Well, guess that will have to do for now," Bobby grumbled as he removed the plate from the table and dumped the uneaten contents into the trash. He knew if he forced Sam to eat more, then the young hunter would just upchuck what little he had managed to swallow down and that wouldn't do him any good.

"Alright Son, let's get you back in the living room where you can rest more comfortably," Bobby voiced softly as he encouraged Sam to stand up, by tugging lightly on his arm. The last thing the young man needed was a bad back from being hunched over because of falling asleep at the table.

"Unngh," Sam moaned as he made it to his feet with the help of Bobby and let the older man guide him to the sofa. He would be so glad when his world quit spinning every time he made a move.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Sitting on the couch with Sam's head resting on his lap approximately an hour or so later, Dean gently carded his fingers through his sibling's hair trying to offer what little comfort he could as Sam slowly slipped off to sleep once again. He knew damn well how it felt to recover from a severe concussion and would gladly take the pain away from his brother in a heartbeat if he could.

Glancing up as the sound of the door opening, he placed a finger to his lips to warn Bobby to be quiet since his brother was finally snoozing.

"He doing okay?" Bobby questioned with a mere whisper as he eased the door shut.

"Yeah, he finally fell asleep after I gave him a couple of Aleve for his headache," Dean answered with a smile before remembering the reason Bobby went outside. "Ya see anything while out there?"

"No, everything's quiet. Looks like we made a good getaway," Bobby replied, feeling secure that they had not been followed by the leviathan. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down just because things seemed fine. He would stand guard once again tonight while the boys slept. Of course, if he was going to do so, then he needed to get some sleep himself

"You okay to watch over Gigantor there while I get a little shuteye?" Bobby asked, knowing he needed at least a few uninterrupted hours of rest if he was to be in top form tonight.

"Always," Dean answered succinctly. Watching over Sammy had been his job since he was five years old and it was one he performed willingly each and every day of his life. That wasn't about to change.

"Okay, well, just shout if you need me," Bobby replied, before walking over to the recliner and slumping down before tugging his boots off. Reclining the chair, he fell asleep within minutes.

**TBC **_**The next chapter will probably be the last. I hope everyone who celebrates had a wonderful Easter!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sons of My Heart **Ch. 6

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**SPOILER Warning: **If you haven't seen the first few episodes of season seven, you might not want to read this story.

**Author's Note: **My sincere apologies for never having responded to reviews in the last chapter. Time just got away from me. It will not happen again.

**Previously**_**: **__"Looks like we made our getaway good," Bobby replied, feeling secure in the fact that they had not been followed by the leviathan since a couple of days had passed. Of course, he wasn't stupid enough to let his guard down just because things seemed fine. He would stand guard once again tonight while the boys slept. _

Rubbing the grit from his eyes as the first golden rays of the sun rose over the purplish horizon, Bobby couldn't help but smile as he gazed over fondly at the two sleeping Winchesters with a paternal eye. He loved those two boys more than he ever thought he possibly love someone other than his wife. Hell, he had never wanted kids of his own because of an inane fear that he was going to turn out drunk and abusive, just like his own father had been. But yet here he was, watching over two grown boys that he couldn't love any more if they had been born of his own blood.

Quietly walking over to the couch where Sam lay sleeping contentedly, he reached out with a calloused hand and lightly brushed the too long chestnut colored bangs aside to check for signs of fever. Breathing a sigh of relief upon finding Sam's forehead relatively cool to the touch, Bobby felt his heart swell with even more love for the young hunter when Sam unconsciously leaned into his touch. Tugging his fingers lightly through Sam's hair so that he could check on the head wound, he was happy to note that the swelling was finally beginning to subside, if only just a little. It was about damn time.

Suddenly getting a prickly feeling as though he was being watched, Bobby turned his head towards the reclining chair where Dean lay sleeping to see the elder Winchester was awake instead and smiling at him like a Cheshire cat.

"What you grinning at, ya idjit? Bobby growled lightly, a slight tinge of pink encompassing his cheeks at having been caught showing such open affection towards the youngest Winchester.

"Nothing," Dean replied with a smile as his eyes began scanning the room for something he could stick down inside his cast to alleviate the relentless itch on his caste leg. "Sammy doing okay?"

"Yeah, he finally slept the whole night through for a change. Of course, it might have had something to do with the codeine I slipped into his drink last night," Bobby answered as he glanced over Sam's prone form one more time before striding over to where Dean was now sitting up on the bed.

"How about you? You feeling any pain in that busted leg of yours?" Bobby inquired as he reached out to check Dean's toes for any swelling or discoloration.

"Nah, just itches like hell," Dean answered, trying without success to smother a slight giggle, as Bobby touched his toes and maneuvered them around a little.

"Your toes look fine and there's no swelling so this cast oughta be able to come off in a couple of weeks," Bobby stated.

"Aw, can't you take the damn thing off now?" Dean whined as he tried to force his fingers down inside the cast far enough to relieve the itch that was driving him crazy. "The cumbersome thing is a pain in my ass."

"Quit your whining ya big baby," Bobby voiced with a smirk, before waking over to grab a metal clothes hanger from the small closet in the far corner of the rustic old cabin. Straightening the hanger in less that a minute, he handed it over to Dean.

"Be careful with that idjit. I wouldn't want ya to get blood poisoning from jabbing the thing into your leg to hard," the gruff hunter quipped.

"Thanks Bobby, you're a life saver," Dean avowed with a contented sigh as he eased the metal down into his cast where the itch had built to epic proportions.

"And your just now figuring that out?' Bobby voiced with feigned exasperation and a roll of the eyes.

Ignoring the indignant remark, Dean reveled in finally being able to alleviate the annoying itch that had been bugging him unmercifully for the past few minutes.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Swearing under his breath as he concluded his call, Bobby nearly through his cell phone at the wall in frustration. It had been nearly a week now, and they were still no closer to finding a way to kill the damned big mouthed leviathan than they were when this mess had started. He had hoped that talking to Frank would give him at least a starting place, but his hopes hadn't panned out.

"Guess the news wasn't so good huh?" Sam inquired as he walked into the small kitchen to see Bobby slam his fist down on the table in anger, while he himself walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold beer from the refrigerator.

"Not so much," Bobby agreed as he quickly snatched the unopened beer from Sam's hand, twisted off the cap and took a long gulp.

"Hey, that was mine," Sam lamented with a sigh, before reaching out to open the refrigerator door once again.

"Not so fast there Sparky. You're still on your meds. Only soda or water for you," Bobby declared as he gazed at Sam intently, almost daring the younger man to defy him.

"Jeez, you sound just like my Dad," Sam muttered as his fingertips brushed the brown PBR beer bottle wistfully before moving on to a bottle of Ginger Ale.

"I'll take that as a compliment whether or not it was meant that way," Bobby stated with a slightly somber tone before swigging down another mouthful of beer. "John could be one sorry son of a bitch at times, but there was no denying the fact that he did love you boys."

"Yeah, I know he did. We didn't always get along, but…" Sam's voice faltered as a wave of vertigo flowed over him and he began to sway unsteadily on shaky legs.

"Whoa there, Tiger," Dean voiced anxiously, walking into the small kitchenette area just in time to see Sam waver on his feet. Wrapping a supportive arm around Sam's waist, he quickly guided him over to the table and helped his younger sibling to sit down.

"Bobby, could you get Sammy's pain meds for me?" Dean questioned, kneeling in front of Sam as best he could with the cast on his leg to assess his brother's state of health.

"I don't need any pain meds," Sam grumbled as he submitted to Dean's mother-henning ways. "I just moved a little too fast is all and it made me a little dizzy. I'm fine."

"Yeah, well I think I'll check that for myself, Bitch," Dean retorted as he wrapped his fingers around Sam's wrist to check his baby brother's pulse.

"Jerk," Sam replied automatically, a small smile coming to his face upon hearing Dean refer to him by the standard barb. Things were finally getting back to normal between he and his brother, well…what was considered normal for them, and he couldn't be happier.

"Looks like you're gonna be fine Princess," Dean voiced with a smirk before awkwardly pushing himself to his feet so he could grab a cold brew for himself.

**~~Supernatural~~**

Limping off of the rickety old front porch of the cabin a few days later, Dean's face lit up like a Christmas tree upon seeing his Impala resting out in the weed infested yard, just waiting for him to climb in and cruise down the highway with her.

"Thought you might like having her here," Bobby stated with satisfaction as he watched Dean struggle over to the black muscle car on his crutches and lovingly stroke the hood and side panels with his hand.

"But how…how did you get her here?" Dean queried with astonishment as he checked her for any dings or scratches. He thought for sure the leviathan would have done something to her while he and Sam had been incapacitated over the past week or so.

"Had a friend tow her up here last night. We couldn't exactly drive out of here in a stolen ambulance now could we?" Bobby answered as he watched Dean open the door and survey the interior before attempting to climb in.

"Uh, you don't really think you're going to be able to drive the Impala with that cast on your leg do ya, ya idjit?" Bobby inquired with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Damn it, I never thought about that," Dean scowled, trying to figure out a way to make things work so he could drive his baby. It had been way too long as far as he was concerned.

"Give it up Dean. No matter how hard you try, that busted leg is not going to fit between the seat and the gas pedal," Sam informed his brother, knowing just how stubborn Dean could be at times.

"Bitch," Dean harrumphed with a despondent sigh as he opened the door and climbed into the backseat where he could stretch out his leg.

Laughing at the remark, Sam held his hand out for the keys.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Bobby asked with a pointed look.

"What?"

"Ain't no way I'm letting you drive either, idjit," Bobby voiced as he reached out to snatch the keys from Dean before he could place them in Sam's palm. "You're still recovering from a head injury in case you don't remember.

"But…"

"No buts about it boy. Now get your backside in the car before I tan it for ya," Bobby voiced as his hand trailed down towards his belt.

"Yes Sir," Sam gulped, quickly making his way around the front of the Impala so he could ride in the shotgun position. Something told him this could be a long trip.

**THE END! I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **


End file.
